Paldog's TAR: International All-Stars
The Amazing Race: International All-Stars is a fantasy game hosted by Paldog on the RFF board. The race features seven teams who have participated on The Amazing Race, seven teams who have participated on international versions of The Amazing Race and one team from a past season of Paldog's fantasy games. Production Casting The race features seven teams returning from previous editions of The Amazing Race. These seven teams are: *Flo Pesenti and Zach Behr, friends and winners of Season 3. *Linda Ruiz and Karen Heins, bowling moms who placed 4th on Season 5. *Nathan Hagstrom and Jennifer Parker, dating couple who placed 4th on Season 12. *Marisa Axelrod and Brooke Jackson, southern belles who placed 8th on Season 13. *Jaime Edmondson and Cara Rosenthal, former NFL chearleaders who placed 2nd on Season 14 and 9th on Season 18. *Jet and Cord McCoy, brothers and cowboys who placed 2nd on Season 16 and 6th on Season 18. *Bill and Cathi Alden, grandparents who placed 5th on Season 19. The race also features seven teams returning from various international versions of The Amazing Race. These seven teams are: *Mardy and Marsio Juwono, brothers who placed 4th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Asia. *Marc Nelson and Rovilson Fernandez, best buddies who placed 3rd on Season 2 of The Amazing Race Asia. *Paul Hayes and Nash, expat teachers who placed 11th on Season 2 of The Amazing Race China Rush. *Mary Zhijie and Cecilia Xinyao, cousins who placed 5th on Season 2 of The Amazing Race China Rush. *Richard and Joey Toutounji, married entrepreneurs who placed 9th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. *Matt Nunn and Tom Warriner, farmers who placed 4th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. *Sam Schoers and Renae Wauhop, models who placed 2nd on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. The race also features one team returning from a previous fantasy game hosted by Paldog: *Emily Osment and Ashley Tisdale, Disney Channel stars who placed 2nd on Season 1. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers. Up until the end of Leg 9, the team who provided the title quote received a 30-minute time credit at the Pit Stop. Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass *'Leg 2' - Get Out of Jail Free Card *'Leg 3' - Penalty Pass Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia) *Miami, Florida, United States (American Airlines Arena) (Starting Line) * Miami, Florida, United States (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) * La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) to Sucre, Bolivia (Juana Azurduy de Padilla International Airport) *Sucre (Casa de La Libredad) *Sucre (Cal Orck'o) * Sucre (Sucre Bus Station) to Potosí (Potosí Bus Station) *Potosí (The Real Deal Tours) *Potosí (Mercado Central) *Potosí (National Mint) The Hazard task required Mary & Cecilia to figure out the four names of Sucre by asking locals for help. In this Fast Forward, teams needed to travel by taxi to the National Library and search for a man dressed as Simon Bolivar. The first team who found him will win the Fast Forward.The Roadblock took teams on a Switchback to The Amazing Race: Unfinished Business, and required team members to construct a life-sized 20-foot sculpture of a dinosaur. Once the dinosaur was properly built, teams would receive their next clue. The very first Detour of the Race gave the teams the choice of Go Up and Down or Search In and Out. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams needed to search the bottom section of the arena's seats to find their next clue. The first five teams to complete the task were placed on the first charter flight from La Paz to Sucre. The next five teams were placed on the second charter flight, landing one hour behind the first. The last five teams to complete the task were placed on the third charter flight, landing one hour behind the second. In addition, the last team to complete the task would have to complete a Hazard once in Sucre. *Upon landing in Sucre, teams needed to figure out "The Place Where Bolivian Independence Was Born", where their next clue awaited. *Teams needed to push a mine cart full of silver from the Potosí Bus Station to The Real Deal Tours to receive their next clue. *At the Mercado Central, each team member needed to eat a serving of cuy, which is another name for grilled guinea pig. After both team members consumed one guinea pig, teams would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Bolivia → Argentina)